


A Day At The Academy

by Aangel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Parenthood, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: A warlock baby is found abandoned. Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane rear the little blue bundle as their own.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	A Day At The Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back once more. I truly apologize for the long hiatus.
> 
> The italicized lyrics to the song that Alec sings is from Disney's animated film Tarzan. I also used the nickname Magnus gives to Max (from those who are familiar with the books.) for this one shot.
> 
> Please support my work with respect and kindness. kudos appreciated.

The Shadowhunter Academy had been vacant since time immemorial but it has slowly been remodeled and updated in pursuit of the modern world.

Magnus Bane ever so gracefully walked the halls with his usual dramatic flair and dazzling personality. Which included an ever so delicious outfit that will definitely make Alec go crazy.

He had been selected by the Downworld Council in Idris to lecture classes for the next generation.

Since the end of the Dark War, the citizens of Idris have opened up to the idea of welcoming Downworlders after eons of violence and chaos.

Magnus had chosen Potions and History to teach his students, alongside his husband Alec who would be teaching English literature and the rest of his companions were also volunteer professors.

The warlock entered the classroom and saw Alec with a room full of students staring in awe at him including females and males that were sending flirtatious looks. 

“...Now your assignment was to handpick a famous romantic quote and explain what that quote means to you and your significant other. I assume you all have picked a classic because I can see that you all are admiring me for my looks.”

The class giggled in amusement at their professor’s joke on his handsomeness.

After listening to several students explain their favorite quotes, Alec spoke with a calm tone as he saw Magnus standing by the door.

“Mr Lightwood- Bane, I am glad you’re here. I need your assistance.”

Magnus walks over and stands in front of Alec, his smile had caused Alec to brush softly.

“For you my darling, I would gladly be of help.” Magnus flirted with a wink.

Alec regained his train of thought and asked the warlock, “ In literature, a kiss can mean anything.

In your own words Mr Lightwood- Bane, what does a kiss mean to you?”

“A kiss can associate many meanings. For instance a kiss on the cheek can mean friendship, even a kiss on both cheeks is the French way. But in my personal opinion since you all know my relationship is professional but also intimate. Please Mr Lightwood-Bane if you are willing to demonstrate with me?”

Nearly half of the class noticed that their professor was still blushing when he stood in front of his husband and lost all train of thought when Magnus pressed his lips ever so delicately to Alec’s.

And ever so quickly, Magnus quickly pulled away leaving Alec flushed and breathless. But Alec grabbed Magnus’s face and smashed his lips with Magnus’ causing the warlock to nearly keel over but Alec maintained a firm grip on Magnus’ waist bringing him closer.

Both men quickly pulled away quickly for the sake of the students who had just witnessed two professors kissing and from the reactions they seemed quite amused with the whole demonstration.

Alec with his hair in disarray and face flushed cleared his throat by saying, “Thank you for the demonstration Professor Lightwood-Bane. I’m sure the students were intrigued.”

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Alec reminded his students to write a two page book report on their favorite novel.

  
  


_In the suite_

Clothes were abandoned on the floor while Alec and Magnus were in bed lost in the moment, until Simon burst the door open and covered his eyes with his hand while trying not to look.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry that I didn’t knock-”

Alec with a grumpy look on his face while searching for his clothes said, “Get out.”

Simon removed his hand from his face and he explained that he found something unexpected.

After dressing quickly without wanting to scar the vampire mentally for eternity, Alec and Magnus followed their friend to a spare room to where Magnus’ friend Catarina stood with a small bundle in her arms.

“ When was the baby found?” Alec asked as he cautiously was handed the baby. He carefully placed his supporting arm to the bottom while his other free arm held the head.

“ He was found on the steps of the academy this morning. Based on his condition, I’d say he’s less than an hour old. He never got to bond with his mother. I also found a note attached.” Caterina explained.

Alec looked at the note with disappointment. The words spelled out “ _Who could ever love it?_ ” 

The shadowhunter glanced at the bundle. The baby’s skin was a deep navy blue similar to Catarina’s and soft to the touch. Dark curls adorned his head.

“ We’ll take him for tonight. Catarina, locate any living relatives.” 

“ I will. Take care.”

The warlock quickly portaled herself away tending to her duties leaving Alec and Magnus alone with the baby.

“ He’s tiny.” Alec whispered. The sound of his voice seemed to calm the newborn, his little eyes closed slowly and he dozed off.

Magnus remembered all too clearly the memories of his childhood. How his mother took her life, being left alone to wander and needing to defend himself. To this very day, Magnus still cannot shake the pain he had endured as a boy, often needing comfort from his husband. He knew that the baby swaddled in Alec’s arms had been through enough.

“ I can definitely relate to this little one.” Magnus said as he placed his hand delicately on the newborn’s head.

“ I know Mom is gonna freak out when she sees this little guy.” Alec chuckled a little at the thought of his mother spoiling the baby.

“ Let’s go back to our room darling. I am exhausted.” Magnus yawned.

  
  


_Back in the suite_

  
  


Magnus was sleeping while Alec laid awake with the baby. He held the newborn and said gently, “ You are the bravest little baby I had ever met. I thought I was the tough one and I know you had not a nice start, but that does not mean you deserve a family that will love you and cherish you. Heck, look at me. I got a husband that went to hell to save the entire world. So I hope you know that whatever happens, you deserve a happy life.”

About an hour later, Alec noticed that the baby became a bit fussy. Magnus woke up suddenly asking, “ Is he okay?”

“ Yeah. He’s fine but he’s really hungry.”

“ Problem solved.” Magnus conjured up a warm bottle with formula. He handed it to Alec and the baby instantly latched on the teat. Afterwards, Alec placed a small towel on his shoulder. He carefully held the baby and patted his back gently allowing the little one to burp quietly.

“ I know we discussed having children. But seeing this little one today has made me realize that I do want to raise a family Alexander..” 

“ So do I.” Alec said with softness, his hazel irises glimmering with joy.

  
  


The baby soon began to cry. Alec carefully began walking around the room holding the little tyke in his arms.

“ It’s okay buddy. You’re okay. Daddy is here.” Alec said softly. The baby’s cries soften leaving Magnus’ heart to flutter gently at the sight of his husband soothing the child.

Sometime later that afternoon, Clary arrived with Jace who along with Maryse and Luke who brought Simon and Isabelle. They all wanted to see the little one.

“ Can I hold him?” Maryse asked her son, to which he wholeheartedly agreed. Alec cautiously placed the baby in his mother’s arms. 

“ Hi, I’m your Aunt Maryse and this your Uncle Luke.” She talked to the baby while Luke smiled warmly at his nephew.

The baby’s eyes lightened up at the sound of Maryse’s voice, he was then handed to the former werewolf turned shadowhunter who made humorous facial expressions that made the child smile.

Clary had her turn along with Jace who told the baby, “ When you’re big enough, your uncle Jace is gonna show to kick some demon butt. If your dad will let me, that is.”

“ Hey, I’m your Aunt Clary. I know I can be a pain but your dads put up with me and I hope you can too when you're a big boy one day.”

Simon finally had his shot to which he proudly stated to the baby, “ Hey, I’m your Uncle Simon and this your Aunt Isabelle.” He pointed to Izzy who melted at the sight of the baby. “ When you’re a bit older, I can show how to play video games and we can read comics together. You up for that?.”

  
  


“ I’m sure he’ll beat at your own game Simon.” Alec teased.

“ Seriously?!”

Magnus chuckled and Alec made an announcement.

“ We were thinking of naming this baby Max after my little brother. I am hoping you guys will love him just much as Magnus and I do.”

“ I know Max will love his nephew when he comes home from Los Angeles. He will be so excited.” Maryse said with happy tears in her eyes. 

Alec looked down at the baby and happily asked him, “ What do you think Max? You like your new name?” 

Max responded with cooing which meant he loved it.

  
  


Soon everyone all left wishing the two men luck on the little bundle of joy that already stole their hearts. 

Magnus laid in bed with the baby who gazed up at the warlock with wonder. 

“ I was born and lived in one of the most beautiful places in the world. I want to take you there one day, my little Blueberry.”

Alec still in the room spoke on the phone with Catarina waltzing around.

  
  


“ Oh, thank you so much.”

Magnus looked up and noticed his angel had an expression that told either it was good or bad news.”

  
  


“ What is it darling? Is something wrong?” He asked Alec.

  
  


The shadowhunter took a deep breath in before responding to his husband’s question, “ Catarina found no trace of any living relatives at all which means we can adopt him.” 

“ That’s good news. Did you hear that Blueberry? You can stay.” Magnus warmly said to the baby.

  
  


“ He does look like a blueberry. The cutest little blueberry ever.”

Max yawned.

“ We should sleep. It’s late.” Alec whispered.

  
  


Later that night, they all were under the covers. Max nestled in the middle.

Alec began to sing gently whispering lyrics to a song he had heard.

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms on hold to keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart always_

Max then lightly gripped Alec’s finger with his tiny fist that made the young shadowhunter smile, and they both fell into slumber after that. 

Alec would do everything in his power to protect his family. 

  
  


The love of a parent is never underestimated.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no internet connection for almost two weeks but it is running again. Yay!


End file.
